


Hope to those who have not (4/?) by Adalisa

by m_a_archive_owner



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_archive_owner/pseuds/m_a_archive_owner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C-3PO reflects about the turns his life has taken ever</p><p>Note from mods: this story was originally archived at www.masterapprentice.org, which has closed due to code rot. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2014. The m_a list was mailed in December 2013 as well as posted to a number of LJ and Dreamwidth communities about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on collection profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope to those who have not (4/?) by Adalisa

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) Hope to those who have not (4/12)  |  Quick search:   
---|---  
  
##  Hope to those who have not (4/?) 

###  by Adalisa (marioz@spin.com.mx) 

Archive: My site and the m_a archive. Anyone else, just ask. I  
won't say no.

Category: I'm not at all sure, but it's an AU, h/c, angst, and  
POV.

Yeah, I think that's all.

Rating: G, I guess. Nothing happens here.

Warning: I'm sure I'm not following Canon somewhere. After all,  
I'm not all that familiar with anything in this universe  
besides the movies, the comic adaptation and what I have been  
reading here.

Spoilers: A lot for TPM. In fact, it happens right after the  
ending

Summary: C-3PO reflects about the turns his life has taken ever  
since the Jedi took Anakin from Tatooine.

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to George Lucas, who is  
god. And I'm not making any money out of this... so it would  
really be pointless to sue me for it.

Content: Q/O.

Feedback: I love it. It's inspiring... and if anyone would have  
time to detailed feedback, I would really appreciate it.

  


Master Fett is with his prisoner again, and I've been waiting  
for him outside the cell as he ordered me to.

He bought me in Tatooine, not much longer after Master Anakin  
and Mistress Shmi left the planet with the Jedi Knight.

I'm afraid I cannot remember the details of my sale, as I was  
shut off during most of the time. But I know that something is  
not right. Master Anakin promised me that I would not be sold,  
that I would stay in Tatooine during all my useful years.

Even when my joints are no longer stiff thanks to the sand and  
Master Fett finished my construction... I miss my young Master  
Anakin.

I risk a glance at the cell, not quite seeing Master Fett's  
prisoner...

I know he is human, and that Master Fett either captured him or  
bought him in Tatooine, but that's all. He is an important  
prisoner, as Master Fett seems somewhat concerned for his  
welfare.

"Get in there, and don't move until he has eaten something!"  
Master Fett yells as he leaves the cell, pacing furious.

I do not dare to risk his wrath, and obey immediately.

"Master Fett says you must eat. " I say, not quite looking at  
the chained human. But he pays no attention to the food trail  
I'm carrying, so I have to sit at his side and turn to see him.  
If he doesn't eat, Master Fett will focus his rage on me. And  
I'm very sensitive to pain, regardless of the opinion of my  
human companion.

But I cannot believe my visual circuits when they recognize  
him. "Master Kenobi?" I ask, wondering why the young Jedi is  
here in chains. I knew him briefly, when he and his Maser Jinn  
arrived to Mistress Shmi's house, and I supposed that he had  
left Tatooine with them. They struck me as belonging together.

He looked at me, weary. It's one of the main troubles that  
human beings have. They can't last much time without sustenance  
or rest. He blinked once, probably not recognizing me.  
Goodness! Probably no sentient being who had known me in  
Tatooine would have recognized me. My finished gold plate  
covers my parts and gives me a more distinguished appearance,  
more adequate for a Protocol 'Droid as I am. And as Master  
Kenobi doesn't show any sign of activity, I prompt myself for a  
reintroduction. I'm eager to know more about what happened  
while I was deactivated. "I am C-3PO, we meet in Tatooine, in  
my maker's house... young Anakin Skywalker. I'm sure you must  
remember him, after all, he went with you to train to become a  
Jedi..." I trail off as his eyes flicker with hurt. Not that I  
fully understand inner pain. I only have the briefest and  
unpleasant experience with physical distress, so I do not have  
enough data to be absolutely sure that it was hurt what Master  
Kenobi was experiencing. Still, I decided that it would be  
better if I kept silent. I did not leave, of course, as Master  
Fett's orders were very clear. After minutes of silence, he  
whispered something that I did not quite got.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, absolutely certain that my  
question would be ignored.

"Anakin and his mother must be in Corcusant now." Master Kenobi  
had his sight fixed in the farthest wall. Probably because  
humans have never thought of droids as more than commodities.

"You are saying that as if it was a bad thing." I was not  
lying. His voice was clearly distressed, and any sensor could  
pick it up. But he looked at me as if my circuits had burned  
themselves. I could see dark lines under his eyes, clear sign  
of exhaustion.

"You wouldn't understand... droids cannot understand  
loneliness." He finally said, with a very odd looking smile in  
his lips. Probably a self pity human expression.

But I cannot help but feel wounded by his comment. Droids are  
machines, but so are live organism. Any sentient being can  
feel, even if some are programmed to. "Perhaps you are right,  
Master Kenobi." I say, harsh and uncaring. "We cannot  
understand loneliness or abandonment as humans do. We do not  
feel lost or confused when we are being sold and go from one  
master to another, even if the new master tortures us or makes  
us do task for which we were not constructed. We do not feel  
angry to be discarded as junk as soon as a new model is  
developed. But perhaps I am being too harsh with my sarcasm,  
and I am hurting your feelings. Then again, I would not know.  
Nobody worries about upsetting a droid." He blinks again, and  
then he picks up the fork in his food tray, barely nibbling his  
food. "I'm sorry. I'm sure that Anakin and his mother are in  
good hands. Probably he misses you."

After that, he did not spoke again. He ate quietly and barely  
acknowledged my departure from the cell. Apparently, I really  
had somehow hurt **his** feelings. I thought I could  
apologize later. I was returning to my duties when I saw Master  
Fett talking with someone else. A dark holographic image,  
hidden under a black cloak. "The Jedi Apprentice will be your  
as soon as you pay the price." Master Fett was saying, and the  
hooded figure nodded. "I will capture the Master after giving  
you the boy."

I try not to pry in human's affairs, or eavesdrop. It is a very  
rude habit that I try not to encourage in my fellow units.  
Still, I stayed. I must confess that I felt very curious  
regarding Master Kenobi's final destination. It could very  
easily be worse than this.

"My Apprentice will be waiting in the designated Meeting Point.  
He will make sure that you receive your payment, mercenary."  
The voice of the holographic image quivered with something very  
much alike the hate that Master Fett holds for everything  
organic. "And remember, we want him alive, not unharmed."

Oh, my.

That cannot be good for Master Kenobi.

In any other circumstance I would have ignored this  
conversation in it's entirely, erase it from my memory circuits  
and leave it at that.

However, Master Anakin is with the Jedi... and I am very sure  
that Master Jinn must be searching for Master Kenobi. The Jedi  
did not seemed to approve any kind of organic beings' slavery,  
so he certainly must be concerned about Master Kenobi's  
situation.

And maybe if the Jedi free Master Kenobi, I will return with  
Master Anakin.

I wait until Master Fett returns to his quarters and all the  
other droids are occupied somewhere else before heading to the  
communications ports.

After all, my main function is communications and I'm fluent in  
a million languages.

I pause for a moment, wondering what message will be more  
effective. I'm using the same frequency as the Naboo, since I  
remember quite clearly the small R2 unit that accompanied the  
Jedi. D2 was under the orders of the Naboo Queen, so I suppose  
it will be the easier and fastest way to reach Master Jinn.

The words of the message are quite clear, and if it reaches  
them, they will hurry. Of that, I can be quite certain.

After the signal has been sent, I return to my normal duties, I  
do not want to appear as suspicious. Now, it is the Jedi's turn  
to act and arrive before we reach the Meeting point, and I  
loose contact with Master Kenobi.

 

 

To be Continued...

  



End file.
